Fate Leads The Way
by doll13th
Summary: A "Barely Heard Confession" Sequel. Gray finally confessed to Lucy and in a normal way this time. GraLu *I really suck at summaries :'c *sniff*


**I wrote this one to make up for making gray look like a jerk in "Barely Heard Confession", I'm sorry... :c I hope I made it right this time... :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**FATE LEADS THE WAY**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail… :c

Gray x Lucy

"Barely Heard Confession" Sequel

_ AngeL .. † 021212 †

.

He had been a total jerk yesterday.

Getting drunk and pissing off Lucy like that is really embarrassing so Gray decided to have a nice little walk in the East Forest because for sure Lucy was in the guild today and he doesn't know what to say to her yet.

He glimpsed unto the lake where, much to his surprise, he saw Lucy sitting under the tree, writing something on what looked like a notebook.

The ice mage doesn't know what to do; fate seemed to be playing a trick on him. Mustering his courage, he walked to where the blond is sitting. "Lucy…"

The celestial mage looked up to him and smiled. She seemed to have forgotten what happened yesterday at the guild and it makes him glad.

"Gray," Lucy motioned him to sit beside her and he gladly obeyed. He watched her write with her delicate porcelain hand with the pink tattoo and the wind blew gently on their faces. He watched her every little movement and it makes him smile. He watched how she delicately brushed the hair from her face and tucked it back behind her ear. He watched how the little specks of light that pierced through the dancing leaves moved around her body.

As he was watching her, she suddenly stopped and looked at him with a serious face. "Gray, I want to tell you something."

The ice mage gulped and prepared himself for the worst, "what is it Lucy?"

Lucy turned her gaze to the glimmering lake in front of them and sighed. "Yesterday… I thought I heard you say something."

Gray had mixed emotions. He looked at where Lucy was looking and was glad that she heard what he said yet at the same time he was worried that she actually heard it. "I'm sorry about yesterday. The alcohol had me, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry…"

He turned his gaze to Lucy and what he saw startled him. She looked like she was going to cry and was holding her pen tightly. "I… I understand." She whispered.

Crap! She got the wrong idea. "It-it's not what I mean," he choked. He wasn't good when it comes to confessing to a girl he likes and what's worse, he started in a really wrong way – getting drunk and now giving her the wrong idea.

"I know," Lucy looked at him with a forced smile and stood up. "I guess I'd better go," she said. She turned but was stopped with Gray who held her hand.

As Lucy faced him, Gray wrapped her in his arms. "Lucy please listen to me first," he let her go and faced her.

There is something in Gray that made her stop and wait for what he's going to say.

Gray sighed and looked at her with determination, his face flushed. "I've been a total jerk yesterday. I got drunk and didn't mean to piss you off." He sighed again. "I'm sorry," he held her hand and put it on his chest. "But I mean what I said. Lucy…" the wind blew and danced with their hair. "I love you."

The celestial mage just stand there watching his eyes, "I love you." She heard him say but she doesn't give any reaction, as if his words turned her to stone.

The leaves danced with the wind and a fish splashed in the lake as tears rolled on Lucy's cheeks.

Gray felt defeated. He had screwed it all. And now he made her cry.

After a moment of silence, loss and defeat, Lucy embraced him. And like an answered prayer, she whispered back "I love you too, Gray."

The ice mage smiled as relief, surprise, and pure happiness flooded his soul. He brushed her face as their lips met. He never thought that the princess whom he had been dreaming and whom he had loved for so long would actually love him back.

But right now, he only wants to savor this blissful moment. Her lips are soft and sweet, like strawberry. He wanted this kiss – their first kiss – to last forever but they have to separate to breathe.

"I love you," they accidentally said in unison and they laughed.

.

.

Sorry, I'm not good in romance stories. I just happen to love this manga/anime that's why I tried… *sniff*


End file.
